1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electrocaloric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electric field is applied to an electrocaloric material, heat is released from the electrocaloric material to the outside thereof. As a result, the temperature of the electrocaloric material rises. On the other hand, when the application of the electric field to the electrocaloric material is stopped, the temperature of the electrocaloric material lowers. As a result, the electrocaloric material absorbs heat from the outside thereof.
J. F. Scott, “Electrocaloric Materials”, Annual Review Materials Research, 2011, Vol. 41, p. 229-240 discloses electrocaloric materials. FIG. 4 is a duplicate of FIG. 3(a) included in J. F. Scott, “Electrocaloric Materials”, Annual Review Materials Research, 2011, Vol. 41, p. 229-240. In FIG. 4, the electrocaloric element is in contact with a constant temperature heater which is maintained at approximately 294.8 K. Right after an electric field of 300 kV/cm is applied to the electrocaloric element, the temperature of the electrocaloric element rises to approximately 295.2 K. Since the electrocaloric element is in contact with the constant temperature heater, the temperature of the electrocaloric element gradually returns to approximately 294.8 K. After the temperature of the electrocaloric element returns to 294.8 K, the application of the electric field to the electrocaloric element is stopped. Right after the application of the electric field is stopped, the temperature of the electrocaloric element lowers to approximately 294.4 K. Since the electrocaloric element is in contact with the constant temperature heater, the temperature of the electrocaloric element gradually returns to approximately 294.8 K.
Xinyu Li, et al. “Pyroelectric and electrocaloric materials”, Journal of Materials Chemistry C, 2013, vol. 1, p. 23-27 discloses using ceramics and organic materials as the materials of the electrocaloric element.